Angelina Angel
ADMINS MAY ONLY EDIT. ''' '''Angelina Angel '''is an all-around character. She is the first of children from the Angel, and wants everybody to know it. Character Personality If three words were to describe Angelina, it would be: sassy, spoiled, snobby. Actually, make that six. Add She carries herself with extreme class and confidence and is a queen bee. This has created a rivalry between her and Apple. When she sees someone in their shell, she yanks them out. Due to this, she is overconfident and arrogant. But deep down, Angelina is actually really insecure, because of her struggling conflict of being a Royal to please her always-absent father AND mother or a Rebel for the love of her life, Aster. She often contemplates this and loves being pampered about it. Because her parents are almost always absent (doing business), they shower her with money and gifts in order to 'keep her occupied.' She cares little for that, only wanting her parents to really look at her. Despite her bad qualities, Angelina is a generally good person. She likes helping people, but is afraid that people will know it's her helping them. For that sole reason, she uses the alias '''Regina Damsel, along with a fake appearance. Appearance Angelina has extremely pale, almost-white skin and bright sea green eyes. Big wings adorn her back. Her hair is shimmering pink with white and silver highlights (dyed). She wears pink matte lipstick and pink eye shadow. Angelina's destiny is to be a commander of Heaven. Therefore, her hair color is actually white, blue, and gold. She dyes her hair to be unique. Fairy Tale – The Angel Fairy Tale When the tale opens, a child has died, and an angel is escorting him to Heaven. They wander over the earth for a while, visiting well-known places. Along the way they gather flowers to transplant into the gardens of Heaven. The angel takes the child to a poverty-stricken area where a dead field lily lies in a trash heap. The angel salvages the flower explaining that it had cheered a crippled boy before he died. The angel then reveals he was the boy, and the boy continues his journey into heaven. Destiny After she completes her story, Angelina is destined to be a Commander in the Army of Heaven and eventually ascend to the role of General of the Army of Heaven. If she rejects her destiny, she will lose her Angel status but still have her Immortale DNA. She will be immortal and cannot be killed by magic or conventional means. Her powers will be greatly taken away and she will only be able to use Earth magic (in contrast to Light Magic, which requires a personal connection to God (which will be diminished if she renounces her destiny.) Angelina is very bummed out about this as her entire life is planned for her. If she chooses to accept her destiny, she will greatly increase her power, shed her Immortale DNA, and gain an Eternal Angel status. Her power will gain dominance over light magic (making her a 'goddess' in a sense, but a minor 'goddess.') But she will have to end her relationship with Aster immediately and be assigned a 'heavenly soulmate' who is her equal. Her soulmate will be absolutely perfect in all ways for her, but is not Aster. She has never met him and will meet him upon graduation of Ever After High. Name Angelina's name roots from Angel. She is sometimes called Lina. All of her middle names mean Heaven, but are just in different languages. Relationships Family Angelina is a half-angel, half-Immortale. Her dad is an All-Powerful Angel, and her mom is an Immortale (a human granted with Immortality). She has a bad relationship with them both. Her father has Heavenly duties and barely spends time with his children, Angelina included. Her parents are divorced, and her mother refuses to talk to Angelina as she views her as the reason. She has a half-sister who she dislikes. Friends Angelina gets along well with Meeshell Mermaid and Melody Piper due to their shared love of music. C.A. Cupid bonds with her because they both are religious (mythological) girls and their destinies are different from the rest of Ever After. She states that Apple White is her best frenemy. Pet She used to have a heaven-cat named Lumiere, but Lumiere was not suited for life under heaven. During the events of Epic Winter, she found two snow foxes, a boy (Snowball) and a girl (Neige). To keep them alive, she has transformed her side of the room to be cold. Romance She currently is engaged to Aster Yarrow. Enemies Angelina despises her cousin, (Lyndaline Child) on account that Lyndaline is not very nice to her and attempts to bully her. Outfits Basic Basic Signature - Roybel: Angelina wears an ombre white-to-pink tube top. She wears a chain belt with a pink applique. Her skirt is double layered and ruffled. It has a pink floral pattern. She wears pink ballerina shoes and also wears a pink flower crown. Legacy Day - ''Roybel: ''Angelina regains her original hair color of white, blue and gold. Her Legacy Day outfit is also the same color. It consists of a long blue turtleneck with it puffing out at the bottom. A designed gold belt wraps around her waist. She wears gold leggings and special boots. The boots are gold, with blue lace stitching, blue faux-fur puffs at the top, and the bottom of the shoes are blue. She wears gold gloves. Basic - Roybel Legacy Day - Roybel Category:Rebels Category:Work in progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Angel